


[podfic] Port Call + Pilferage, Pirates and Plotting

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Gun Violence, Injury, Podfic, accidentally becoming a pirate, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Port Call. Being the True and Factual Account of the Adventures of Rodney McKay, Genius, and his Encounters with those Fearsome Criminals of the Pirate Ship Wraith. John Sheppard was also there.
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] Port Call + Pilferage, Pirates and Plotting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Port Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35543) by [Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire2808). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Injury, Gun Violence, accidentally becoming a pirate, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Music:** [Pirates of the Caribbean theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27mB8verLK8)

 **Length:** 00:27:21 

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_Port%20Call_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
